The Choices That We Make
by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction
Summary: What if instead of being raised by their Aunt alone, the Hamada brothers had a father figure to look up to as they grew up? Would the presence of an Uncle in their lives have an effect on what had and will happen to the young heroes' lives? Little do they know, with their friends, the brothers must face the future together to save what may be the fate of San Fransokyo and the world


**AN**

**Jake: Hey everybody! To whoever doesn't know us, I'm Jake and I'm here with my girlfriend Twista! To whoever who DOES know us, we apologize but we had to get this up, we just had to make a fanfiction out of the last film Roy ever watched.**

**Twista: We loved Big Hero 6! Roy told us a small idea of this plan he had before he…passed away. So we're here and ready!**

**Jake: The plot revolves around what if instead of Tadashi and Hiro having no father figure in their life, had an Uncle along with the Aunt who raised them after the parents had died? Would that have made an impact?**

**Twista: We got a plan for this fic and hope you stay by our side!**

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is not ours!**

**Enjoy!**

"_**In our society, those defined as heroes are nothing but mortals who support and fight for the idea everyone believes while those defined as villains are champions who struggle for their own ideals and values whom which they believe in." **_

_**~Roy Markov**_

A young thirteen year old boy hooped from one foot to another while his three year old little brother held their mother's hand. They had just stepped out of the car that had parked before a small corner of an intersection.

The young boy shivered under the falling snow as he rubbed his hands together while they stood under the dim light of the moon during a cold winter night. He looked to his mother who smiled at him with her narrow eyes and said "We're here Dashi."

He looked then to his father who was stepping out of the parked car. He wondered why he was woken in the middle of the night and taken along with his brother to visit their Uncle and Aunt. His father carried a small suitcase as Tadashi watched him walk over to them.

Their father had a pair of warm brown eyes shielded under a pair of small glasses that rested on his nose. He had a head of dark hair that had some grey in them but it was well kept and looked very nice. He had a strong chin and tall figure and he glanced at his watch as he pulled his hand out of his black coat's pocket.

"Aizen should be coming down any second now," said Tadashi's father,

Hiro tugged his mother's sleeve and said "Mom, why are we here? Is it Christmas already?"

The mother gave a small smile to her young son and said "No Hiro but we're here to drop you off."

"Drop us off?" asked Tadashi raising a brow as he adjusted his backpack, "Why are you dropping us off?"

Tadashi's mother grew a sad look in her eyes as she frowned a bit. Their mother was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a pair of moon designed earrings while she had a small purse slung over to her shoulders. She then fixed her look and said "Your father and I are going on a trip you see? We don't have anyone back at home to watch you but who better than your Uncle Aizen and Aunt Cass? Don't you just love their doughnuts?"

Hiro and Tadashi's eyes brightened as they heard about their Aunt's doughnuts. Silently looking at the curtain covered windows, their father gave a small grunt as the café's sign 'The Lucky Cat Café" lit up and a lock sound was heard and the café's front door opened with a bell ring and a man in his mid twenties with shot messy black hair wearing nothing but a lab coat over his shirt and shorts. He snapped a large pair of glasses on his face as he said "Tomeo, Maemi? What's the matter?"

"Uncle Aizen!" yelled Hiro as he hugged the man's legs,

The man gave a small grunt as he laughed and said "Hello Hiro, getting bigger I see."

Tadashi smiled at his uncle as he said "Taking good care fo your brother Tadashi?"

The young Hamada nodded as a woman's voice was heard and she said "Honey! Who's there?"

"Just Tomeo, Maemi and the kids!" said the man in the lab coat,

Tomeo (Tadashi's Dad) shook hands with the man and said "Aizen, glad you opened up."

"Anything for my best-friend," said the man eagerly,

They turned to the woman who came down the stairs and she said "Aizen! You're wearing your lab coat instead of your robe again!"

The man looked down as he chuckled nervously and said "Oops, anyway come in! It's freezing out there!"

The family stepped in as the woman stepped down the stairs and said "Hiro! Tadashi!"

The two boys ran over to their Aunt Cass and received their hugs as she said "You two look so cute! How has it been?"

"Hello sister," said Tomeo as he smiled at his sister,

"Big brother!" greeted Cass, "What brings you here?"

Hiro was already distracted by a small kitten and started to hug it while Tadashi raised a brow as he adjusted the cap on his head. Aizen met eyes with Tomeo as he said "Cass, bring the kids upstairs then come back down. We need to talk."

The serious look in their eyes gave her a sense of urgency and she said "Alright kids follow me."

Tadashi followed his Aunt upstairs with Hiro and they sat on the couch upstairs and Cass said "Alright you two, stay here, we're having grown up talk downstairs."

The teenager nodded as Cass went back downstairs. Hiro was already curled up on the couch as he hugged the kitten Mochi and snored softly. He looked so peaceful but Tadashi, being the curious kid he was, followed down the stairs and sat right above the staircase where he could peek and listen to what the adults were talking about.

"Its not safe for them Aizen," said Tomeo, "I should have followed you and Callaghan and left when I had the chance now it came down to this."

His uncle's voice was solemn and steady as he said "How bad is it?"

"Terrible," said Maemi, "Under the computer department, we learned a lot of things. We can't stay in one place, they know that we know. Tomeo and I have to do this."

"No," said Aizen, "It's too dangerous, let us help. Cass and I-"

"Are not involved in this," said Tomeo sternly, "Look Aizen, you and my sister cannot be involved in this. You two are the only chance Hiro and Tadashi have left for a normal life. Please, as your best friend, hear me out and don't try to help."

"Big brother," said Cass, "What is happening?"

"It's all here," said Maemi as she nodded at her husband,

He nodded back and placed the briefcase he was carrying on the table. He pushed it to Aizen and said "We need to keep this hidden."

"As far as they know," said Maemi, "We have it, they can't track us until they get their network back up and we'll be long gone by then."

"So you need us to hide this as they find you?" asked Cass,

"Yes," said Tomeo, "Keep this and my sons safe."

A determined look flashed in Cass' and Aizen's eyes as the man said "Of course, we'll take good care of them."

Tomeo then handed Cass an envelope as he said "This is for them. For when they're ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Cass,

"Ready for the truth," said Tomeo seriously,

"The truth?" asked Tadashi mentally,

Tomeo nodded at his wife as they stood and looked to the stairs and proceeded to walk. Tadashi quickly ran back up to the couch where he pretended to fiddle with his watch. Soon, his parents came up and his father kissed Hiro on the forehead and said "Rest well my son, we'll be back."

Maemi kissed her youngest son as he seemed to soothe in his sleep. Tomeo put a went on a knee and put a hand on his son's shoulder as Maeami kissed his son's forehead and said "Mommy and Daddy will be back Tadashi; we just need to handle some business."

"When will you be back?" asked the teen,

The boy's father gave a sad smile and grasped his hand and said "We don't know Tadashi butbe a good boy alright? Keep Hiro out of trouble alright? Listen to your Aunt Cass and Uncle Aizen. Keep up your practice in robotics, it's a great field to be in especially with someone like your uncle Aizen."

"Sure dad," said Tadashi, "Take care and be back soon."

"We'll try dear," said Maemi to her son,

They then proceeded to go down the stairs leaving Tadashi to look at the thing his father had left in his hand. It was a small USB that was barley the size of his thumb. A small H was on the side of the device and Tadashi pocketed it as he heard the bell ring downstairs and a door opening and closing.

Aizen then came up with Cass as each held a small bag of belonging s each while Aizen had the briefcase under his right arm as he said "Alright kids, your parents will be on a trip. Let's take you two to bed."

Cass put the things on the couch as she lifted Hiro and Tadashi followed his aunt while he glanced behind him to see his uncle sit on the couch and remove his glasses as he pulled out a cigar and began to smoke.

Aizen then opened the case and gazed at its contents as he said "Keep safe you two. Hope you get through this crap you got yourselves into."

**AN**

**Jake: That's a wrap!**

**Twista: Chapter one is done! Chapter two will come real soon! Thanks for reading and tell us what you think! We'll stick to cannon for now but let's see what happens after *winks***

**Jake: If you liked it leave a follow, favorite and review below! It helps us out a lot!**


End file.
